


Home

by katsa5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, No Beta Too Shy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsa5/pseuds/katsa5
Summary: Hubert comes home early.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This little thing exists because I wrote a very depressing Ferdibert word prompt beforehand, and I needed to scrub my brain. Also contains hints for an upcoming Alternate Universe that is currently in the works. 

Hubert silently unlocked the door and snuck inside their apartment. When it closed behind him, he leaned his back against it, pausing just to deeply breathe and feel the peace around him. It had been three days since he had been home; three days of nothing but coffee, no sleep, only searching for the target. There was a time when three days was easy, being more accustomed to weeks. Nowadays, he had a reason to come home. His husband, Ferdinand, was home, and he yearned to be close to him.   
Their apartment was cozy and modest. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were all combined into one. A corner of the room had bookshelves for Hubert’s books and music collection. A record-CD combo player was at the side. The two could afford a larger place if they wanted to, but Ferdinand fell in love with the location, and Hubert thought it would be best to save for a house.   
The large studio room was clean. However, the desk by the window was the only thing that looked lived in. The oak desk was covered in disorganized piles of books and graded papers. Ferdinand’s jacket hung in the swivel chair. Dirty dishes and glasses piled at a pulled over coffee table. Hubert wondered if it was “midterm time” again. He stopped at the kitchen sink for a quick sip of water. The fridge was nearly empty. A bowl of fresh fruit was on the counter, with a bag of fresh coffee beans, Hubert’s favorite brand, next to it, along with a wrapped vinyl record. He smiled as he hung up his own jacket and holster on the hooks on the wall next to the desk, put away his supplies, and proceeded straight towards their bedroom.   
The bedroom was minimal, with a shared oak dresser, drawers, and queen-sized bed. This was a mutual agreement as Hubert preferred a simple style while Ferdinand wanted to remove distractions from where they slept and made love. The walls were a calming teal blue. One corner of the room had white painted-on bubbles, Ferdinand’s attempt at giving the wall character before quitting the project.   
Ferdinand was sleeping on his side. His arm was folded under his head. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing his thick chest. Cozily, he was on his side of the bed covered with gray cotton sheets designed for warmth in this winter’s cold. His hand rested towards Hubert’s side of the bed, a gesture that the other man thought was cute. The thick comforter was dark green. Hubert watched him as he started undressing his suit shirt and tie. How he missed such a beautiful sight! How many times has he daydreamed of being surrounded by his love’s warmth as he stood in the cold? How he missed his loving smile when all he could see the past three days was anger and pain. Part of him felt silly to feel so desperate for him, but one look at Ferdinand reminded him how much this one man changed his life for the better and how much he needed to be by his side. And how much he turned him on.  
As Hubert slid off his shirt, Ferdinand sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his back, and that was when Hubert noticed that a tent was beginning to rise under the comforter. He stared as Ferdinand gave another small sigh along with a subtle gyration of his hips as his cock raised higher. Hubert’s breathing halted. What was he was dreaming about? He stared, mouth-watering, body warming, and cock hardening at the seductive sight of his Ferdinand. He was starving for him! In his slumber, Ferdinand’s mouth hung ajar with a tiny grin on his lips, looking so vulnerable and incredibly sexy that Hubert wanted to throw off all inhibitions and completely ravish the man at that moment. There was no way he was going to waste this opportunity. All the while eyeing his defenseless, sleeping husband, Hubert very quickly slipped off all of his clothing and then crept underneath their comforter.   
While Ferdinand was not a light sleeper, he could still wake up if Hubert wasn’t careful. He was wearing crimson red, silk sleep-boxers. His sex was holding the soft fabric high, and the head was already peaking out like a shy puppy from the open fly. As Hubert settled in between Ferdinand’s legs, he tugged aside the silk, spat in his hand, and began stroking Ferdinand’s length.   
Ferdinand moans louder, continually thrusting his hips into Hubert’s stroking hand. The comforter was becoming stuffy very fast, but it was worth it to hear Ferdinand. Then he moaned, “Aaaah Hubeert. . . “  
Just when he thought he couldn’t feel any hotter, his face flushed red. Overwhelmed by the desire for him, he lowered his head and took Ferdinand into his mouth, feeling him against his tongue as he slid him back until he was against his throat. Red-to-tan, curly short-hairs tickled his nose as his tongue and cheeks wrapped around Ferdinand’s sex. All of this sensation was going to wake him up, but Hubert needed him.  
Suddenly, the comforter was pulled back. With a mouthful of cock, Hubert’s eyes raised to see Ferdinand awake, bright-eyed and sleepily smiling, “Hubert!” He joyously exclaimed, “You came home - oh Yeees.” He moaned as he resumed gentle thrusts into Hubert’s wet, hot mouth.   
Hubert could feel him throb against his tongue. Giving him a show, Hubert slipped him out with wet pop and, not allowing the other a chance to complain, immediately set to licking his shaft and swirling his tongue around the head. “Oooh Hubie, you know just how to do me!” Ferdinand moaned. On that, Hubert parted for a moment to pull down Ferdinand’s boxers, who lifted his hips to assist him. They fell lost in the sheets. Then Hubert slid down further between his legs and, pushing aside some of the short hairs, took his balls in his mouth. With that, Ferdinand was loudly moaning, hands fisting in the sheets, and thighs trembled about Hubert’s head.  
Hubert paused, feeling a tap on his left hand. Their bottle of oil floated above it with Ferdinand smirking. Hubert kept his focus as his free hand accepted the bottle. Ferdinand gasped as Hubert left his balls and returned to swallowing and teasing the head of Ferdinand’s cock. Ferdinand moaned, “I don’t want to be alone in this. I missed you so much. Just take me now.” Hubert shook his head. They made love unprepared before, and it left Ferdinand in far more unwelcome pain than pleasure. “Then release me. I'm about to come. I don't want to yet.”  
Hubert chuckled as he removed himself and started applying the oil to his fingers, “Would it cool you off a bit if I started talking about, say. . . Squished spleens?”  
Ferdinand laughed out loud, “You and gross torture! If it was from anyone else, yes. Not you.”  
“Your sexy ass?”  
“Now you're teasing me! Whoah!” He was silenced when Hubert slid inside two fingers, spreading the lubrication. Ferdinand smiled broadly, moaning from the quick stretch. Both impatient, the two moved against one another, working together to prepare. Hubert applied a little more oil to his third and slid it inside.   
Ferdinand moaned his husband’s name louder, begging as his muscles clenched around Hubert’s fingers. “Feeling desperate?” Hubert asked.  
“Oh, I am!”  
Hubert rose up, still pumping inside him, “Then we’ll begin after you do something for me.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Tell me about your dream?”  
“Now?” Ferdinand whined. Hubert began to slow down. “No, don't stop! I dreamt we were making love.”  
“Go on. . . “  
“On a beach at night.”   
“And how was I making love to you? Like this?”  
On that, Ferdinand was beginning to smirk, realizing the power of choice Hubert had granted him. So many possibilities ran through his head. However, his dream and Hubert’s earlier care left him in such a haze of pleasure that he could only tell the truth. “My legs on your shoulders.”  
Hubert formed a devilish smile as he removed his fingers, “I like the sound of that.” He lifted both of Ferdinand’s legs and hooked them on his elbows, widening his hips as he settled him upon his folded legs. Ferdinand scooted his hips forward, trying to slide himself onto Hubert’s cock. With a small laugh, Hubert grabbed onto his torso, and Ferdinand felt the breath being squeezed out of him.   
Hubert got another idea. He teasingly stroked his sex up the cleft of Ferdinand’s ass, running it over his entrance. Meanwhile, he squeezed both of Ferdinand’s legs together and began rolling them forward. Simultaneously, he slid his sex inside him.  
Ferdinand’s head rolled back into the pillow, and his bared teeth gritted in a loud groan. Even Hubert chimed in the noise as he watched him, “Ferdie, you feel so tight! So hot!”  
Ferdinand felt a huge rush throughout at the rare use of his pet name, the affection, to the thick penetration, like he was being spread open by two cocks instead of one. It was intense, so much so that he could barely speak, “So. . . good!”   
When Hubert felt buried to his hilt, he then placed a calf muscle on each shoulder and began to crawl over his husband, rolling his hips upward against him.   
Then Ferdinand went from being spread wide open to wholly penetrated, feeling as if Hubert was reaching past his abdomen, forcing the air out of his lungs. At first, he felt nervous until he couldn't get enough. “You. . . feel so deep! Hubert, I want you!”  
Hubert smiled at him as his hand caressed from Ferdinand’s flushed cheek, down his neck, and to his chest, then snapped his hips forward. Ferdinand cried out, feeling like Hubert’s cock was rocking his entire insides. He reached up and held Hubert’s head, fingers through his hair, and raising himself to kiss him.   
The other man kissed him hungrily. He growled against his mouth, and he repeatedly slid in and out of him. “So. . . Perfect. . So beautiful. “   
Ferdinand felt the tight strain on his thighs and hips, but he felt far too hungry for Hubert’s penetration to quit. His head crashed back onto the pillow with a flinch.  
“Am I hurting you?”  
“I’m fine.” Ferdinand squirmed underneath him, and Hubert loved watching his muscles flex as he moved. Sensations hit him like electricity as Ferdinand desperately clenched around his cock, “Oh Hubert, I want to feel you!” His face flushed down his neck as his breathing quickened and his moaning increased.  
Hubert recognized the cues; Ferdinand was already about to come. He angled his thrusts upward to stroke his prostate and then rebalanced upon his hands to pinch a nipple.   
“Ah, Hubert! I . . . I . . . fuckmefuckmeaaaah!” His pleas devolved into yelling as he came, spilling his seed upon his stomach.  
Moving faster, Hubert smiled to himself, feeling proud that he made his husband come without touching his cock. Throughout his orgasm, Ferdinand continued thrusting against Hubert. It was like Hubert could feel Ferdinand's euphoric heat around him as his inner muscles clenched at his cock, pulling the come out of him. “Come for me, Hubie! I want to feel your heat inside me!”  
That did it. Hubert’s grip tightened on Ferdinand, and with a loud, long moan, he came. Ferdinand gave a soft, high-pitched hiss of a cry, trembling as Hubert happily filled him.   
With shaking, tired hands, Hubert released Ferdinand’s legs, who proceeded to stretch them out widely while his appreciative open hands caressed Hubert’s chest and back affectionately. His hands very quickly moved to Hubert’s cheeks and brought him down into a kiss.  
With what was left of his energy, Hubert started kissing his neck, “I missed you.” Exhausted, he collapsed onto the bed, next to Ferdinand, who used this moment to sit upon the bedside. He reached for a wet wipe from his nightstand to clean himself. Meanwhile, Hubert drowsily played with strands of the long, bright tresses of bright orange hair, twirling them around his fingers. With orange hair woven about his fingertips, he reached out and caressed his up and down Ferdinand’s back while he made a mental note to plan a surprise beach vacation later this week. Once ready, Ferdinand immediately snuggled upon his neck and chest with a soft smile, “Welcome home.” and Hubert warmly embraced him.


End file.
